


A Cleansing Touch

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Large Breasts, Vaginal Fingering, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Sophia finds herself involved with a Julia fallen to darkness. However, there's more at play here than meets the eye.
Relationships: Sophia (Fire Emblem)/Yuria | Julia
Series: Patreon Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Kudos: 2





	A Cleansing Touch

Sophia thought it was strange being in an entirely new realm. She was accustomed to Arcadia, and although she did have the opportunity to explore some of Elibe, Askr had proven to be the most interesting place she had visited yet.

She had always been a shy girl, so it was difficult to adjust to the sudden change in scenery. Thankfully, she had familiar friends by her side to make that transition as smooth as it could be. She had even made a few friends of her own too! Thanks to this, it wasn’t hard to adapt to being in an entirely new world. Sophia had even found herself especially interested in the culture of Embla during her time in Askr, and was currently wearing the garb of that country too, for she quite liked how it looked.

...well, she _was_ wearing it; things had recently taken an unexpected turn.

She had made many friends in Askr… but she had also made an enemy. A very… bizarre enemy, that was deciding to fight her in an unconventional way.

But she wasn’t being hurt. In fact… she was actually being _pleasured_ … although she decided it was a good idea _not_ to tell her adversary that.

“Submit...” the villain spoke in a condescending tone, juxtaposing how soothing their voice ordinarily was. Sophia opened one of her closed eyes, staring at the woman on top of her. She once recalled a time where someone joked that the two looked alike, but the same could not be said about the personalities. Soft, violet hair dangled down, tickling her face, reminding her that she was trapped. “Stop trying... so hard to resist…”

Sophia bit her lip, trying her best to tune out the mocking inflection, but it was proving difficult with all the many distractions. How long would she be able to hold her voice back? She had to control herself, lest the darkness surrounding her grow even more chaotic.

Julia, once a kind-hearted girl, had been corrupted by a dark force. It was not the first time a hero had been summoned in such a corrupted state, but it had proven especially difficult to keep this one under control. 

This was why Sophia did not scream. This was why she did not fight back. Should somebody find out what Julia was doing to her, she feared the consequences would be severe for the girl. It was not her fault she was doing this; she was practically obeying instinct at this point, for her master was not present in this world. Although Sophia was no expert on sex, she knew that Julia was _craving_ it. More importantly, she didn’t know how to properly control her urges.

The fallen woman, despite losing to lust, hadn’t forsaken all of her intelligence, however. She wasn’t content with just seeking out any random individual. She specifically chose the one she believed would not fight back, nor would scream, and she had chosen well. Sophia had to give credit where it was due; Julia knew she wouldn’t oppose her.

“Julia…” she muttered quietly. This was becoming almost unbearable.

How long had Julia been fingering her pussy? Sophia suspected it had been at least a half an hour by now, and yet the fallen girl showed no signs of fatigue. Julia’s fingers were continuously sinking in deeper, and she didn’t hesitate to be rough and adventurous with them. While it did hurt a bit at first, she had grown used to the sensation. However, she was worried, for the woman was inching closer and closer to the most sensitive part of her insides. 

“Submit… Sophia...” Julia was growing agitated with her victim’s stubbornness, but she was still determined. “Submit to my control…”

Fortunately, Julia still had many cards to play, and she believed it was now time to start incrementing the intensity. Her focus had primarily been catered towards the girl’s pussy, for it naturally was the most delicate part of her tender body, but there were still other places she could focus on. For instance, Sophia’s bountiful breasts, hidden well by her attire, were now on full display. They had been left alone all this time, but that was about to change.

Julia leaned in, greedily taking in a nipple into her mouth while continuing to work her fingers. Sophia’s eyes widened in shock, and her turbulent breathing grew even more ragged; she had grown complacent and assumed her breasts were going to be left alone. What wasn’t as surprising was Julia not showing any eagerness to bless her with gracious and gentle sucks. She instead nibbled on the nipple, unafraid to use her teeth to pinch them. The sensation was extraordinary, for Sophia was experiencing both bliss and agony simultaneously. Once again, her adversary was showing no mercy, and she was struggling to restrain her voice. 

Truthfully, Sophia didn’t know what exactly Julia’s plan _was_ . Did she think pleasuring her would make Sophia succumb to the control of her dark master? She doubted that, however, for there were certainly more… adequate methods, than _this._ What Sophia believed, and in her heart _knew_ , was that Julia was using it as a convenient and believable enough excuse. All the woman truly desired was to use Sophia to satisfy her own internal lust. 

That wasn’t to say the dark whispers in her mind _didn’t_ have any influence, however. There was undeniably a part of her that also desired the pleasure of breaking someone’s will too. Why else would she be dominating Sophia and toying with her, rather than forcing the girl to pleasure _her_ instead? Julia couldn’t exactly attack her allies to satisfy that internal need for destruction, but breaking one’s spirit and bending them to one’s will was a worthy alternative. The irony was not unnoticed. 

Eventually, Julia grew tired of the breast she was suckling upon and relocated to another. Unfortunately for Sophia, this made it even easier for the girl to pleasure her, as she could now adequately use her spare hand to grope the wetted boob. It forced her out of her hypothesising mind, something that was proving to be a decent distraction from all the chaotic feelings within and around her. 

Sophia was still able to keep her voice contained (albeit with difficulty), but her body was comparatively struggling. Each burst of pleasure made it tremble, and those subtle vibrations were unfortunately noticed. Julia let go of the nipple she was feasting upon, observing Sophia’s expression. Her narrowed eyes, open mouth, and bright blush told her much. 

“That’s it…” Julia grew a wicked grin, tremendously satisfied that her victim was finally displaying a moment of weakness. “Let me listen to your voice…”

Content with what she had seen, Julia resumed sucking on the breast in front of her, using her lips to pull on it remorselessly. Sophia was feeling a river of powerful emotions, but she had to endure. Her future sight, though full of blurs, was warning her that she had to brave this no matter the cost. Julia’s stamina, though impressive, was not infinite. Thus, Sophia had to play the most painful waiting game in existence; a game where losing would result in a bountiful amount of pleasure. Even though there was so much temptation to just give in, she knew that she couldn’t. If she did… then everything she was working towards would be lost.

“Why won’t you…”

Sophia could hear the frustration in her voice. Julia had likely expected to tame her and make her an obedient pet with relative ease, but she was not handling her failure well. The corrupted girl stared at her, watching her intently. Though there was a significant focus on watching her expression for any notable change, it did not falter the rhythm she had built up with her fingers. In fact, Sophia soon realized that Julia was being increasingly explorative with her insides, explaining why she was gawking for any dramatic reaction. This was worrying, as she _knew_ the girl was dangerously close to that sweet spot.

But just as she was about to finally touch it… Julia retreated her fingers. Tumbling off of Sophia’s body, she landed on the bed, unable to hold back the need to breathe.

Had she… given up?

Sophia was perplexed by the sudden shift, but quickly figured out that just as she had been holding back, so too had Julia. The girl was absurdly exhausted, and although she had broken some of Sophia’s shell, it had taken far too long. Sophia felt… strange. To be relieved from the constant delightful yet agonizing sensations was fantastic, but part of her did miss it, as if she had adapted to how it felt over the last half an hour. Did she miss it? She wasn’t sure. What she _did_ know was that she shared one notable trait with the other woman; although she had been laid down all this time, she was unbelievably tired. 

Unfortunately, even though she so desperately wanted to recuperate, she knew she couldn’t. She had to seize this opportunity while she had the chance.

With Julia now worn out and her focus on reality dwindled, Sophia lifted her upper body up. Immediately, she closed an eye and winced in pain; the movement had disrupted her complacent body, and doing so had escalated how much she ached. She had a feeling it would be painful to finally lift herself up, but nowhere near as much as _this._ She could only guess that the consistent pleasure received from Julia had a role in suppressing it. 

But Sophia knew she had to fight through it. She had been through far worse. There were far more important things to focus on, such as guiding her hand towards Julia’s crotch. 

There was never an opportunity to confirm it until now, but she had a suspicion that the woman was unbelievably wet, and upon sliding a finger across Julia’s folds, she discovered that her theory was correct. 

“Hey... what are… you…” Julia tried to fight back, but lacked the energy to do so. The sudden burst of pleasure overpowering her didn’t help either. Sophia stared at the person who had been playing with her, finding the role reversal admittedly intriguing. She had yet to even insert a finger, and Julia was already acting like _this_. 

Sophia was not the type of person to desire revenge. She was going to finally fight back, but she had a special reason for doing so.

Although Sophia had never been with a woman before, she thankfully had plenty of experience with pleasuring herself in private. Considering how well Julia was reacting to the simplest of touches, she doubted she had to do anything more than replicate how she pleased herself… though she was honestly curious what else she could to satisfy Julia. If there were alternate strategies, it could help her achieve her goal far more quickly. 

“Stop… touching me…” Julia groaned. “You have… no right…”

“Do you... feel good, Julia?” the tender girl opted not to point out the hypocrisy. She had a task to focus on. “Does it feel good if I… do this?”

Sophia breached the woman’s entrance, sinking it into Julia’s depths. She was predictably hot inside, and her walls were already relentlessly squeezing her finger, making it hard to push it fully in. 

Although Julia playing with her body was a dreadful but delightful experience, she appreciated that it had unknowingly taught her how to please a woman. Sophia was unaware having her nipples sucked could feel so _good_ , for instance, so she was keen to give Julia the same treatment. It wasn’t exactly necessary… but Sophia could not deny she wanted to try it, and it wasn’t like it would negatively impact her objective either.

And it was easy to do it, too. Julia was mesmerized, locked in a state of unfamiliar bliss that her corrupted state could not handle. Sophia observed the girl’s bosom momentarily, noting that her breasts were very likely larger than hers. Julia’s entire figure was wonderful to gaze upon; the way her hips curved and the size of her thighs were other delightful things to take in. Sophia was by no means a perverted girl, but she still wanted to take a moment to appreciate such a hypnotizing body. Who could blame her after being fingered for so long? She too was ludicrously horny, even if she was doing a good job at holding back and hiding it.

When Sophia finally leaned in, she gently sucked on the erect nipple, preferring to treat it gracefully. The way she stirred her finger inside Julia’s pussy wasn’t too different. It was ironic that Julia was reacting so vigorously, especially as she had treated Sophia so much more unkindly. Twirling her tongue around the bud, she listened to Julia’s moans intensify in volume, rewarding her with harder sucks to encourage that kind of reaction.

Although it was genuinely quite fun to feast upon her like this, it was still not enough to truly make Julia react the way she wanted. The emotion the girl was currently feeling was intense, but not dramatic enough. The seeds of instability had been planted, but they had yet to blossom. It didn’t matter that Julia was outwardly displaying her inner pleasure much more than Sophia ever did; it needed to be _greater_. Sophia’s goal was to fill Julia with an incredible amount of emotion, enough to make her literally lose her mind.

...after all, that was one way the curse on her mind could be disturbed, perhaps letting Julia break free from the calamity holding her body and mind prisoner. 

That was the true reason Sophia was doing all this. Even if there was a slightly selfish part of her that undeniably enjoyed the touch and feel of the woman’s body, freeing Julia was and always would be her topmost priority.

That was why she willingly walked into Julia’s trap in the first place. Sophia took advantage of the girl’s unyielding lust. That was why she endured so much wonderful yet horrible torment. 

Julia was now in a weakened state. She could not fight back against the pleasure, and its continuous amplification would dull her senses, enough to naturally weaken the grip of darkness on her.

Sophia never imagined _this_ was what she would have to do to cleanse the girl. There were talks of forcing the darkness out of her through other means of magic, but there was a fear that doing so could kill her in the process. The agreed-upon solution was for Julia to fight the darkness naturally. 

However, a certain individual had approached Sophia in private. It was an individual who knew Julia more than anybody, and suspected that a certain strategy could purify the girl. It had taken some convincing… but it was fortunate that the individual in question was one of the most important people in Sophia’s life in Askr. 

Thus, with the aid of their benefactor, the fallen woman was gradually manipulated into thinking Sophia was a _very_ vulnerable target; somebody they could use for their own satisfaction, without them fighting back. 

“Stop this… ah…” Julia’s voice was as distorted as her body. Sophia’s mind had wandered, but it hadn’t stopped her from fingering the girl while thirstily sucking on her tits. Her focus on pleasing the broken woman may have faltered a little, but it didn’t matter too much since Julia was reacting so intensely anyway. Deciding to be a little experimental, Sophia bent her finger in a peculiar way, scratching against a particular part of the girl’s walls.

Julia reacted almost exactly how she predicted she would. Her body squirmed suddenly and rapidly while she let out an intoxicating howl. The intensity was more than she theorized it would be, but such sensations were new to the girl, so she quickly understood why the reaction was so crazed. 

“What have you… done to me…” Julia was confused. Her face was painted with it, and she wasn’t sure whether to look content or disgusted. She had lost control, but losing it felt… good? _Really, really_ good. 

Julia thought she had Sophia wrapped around her finger. She cursed her stamina, for she _knew_ she was so close to breaking the girl… and now Sophia had broken her in return, within a matter of _minutes_ , even!

She couldn’t think properly. Part of her told her to fight back, even violently. Another voice told her to just… enjoy herself. Sophia absolutely knew what she was doing, so why not take advantage of that? She would still be the one benefitting in the end. She _was_ the one being pleased, after all.

Sophia let go of the breast, providing a little relief to the dazed girl. Julia was close; she didn’t even need her future sight to know. All that was left was to finally bring her weary heart to the peak of pleasure. Doing so wasn’t the challenge, it was making sure the emotions that came with it were at their utmost highest.

Slowly retracting her finger from Julia’s pussy, Sophia saw how absolutely drenched her fluids had made the finger. She instinctively licked her finger clean, and doing so gave her a wonderful idea that gave her the answer she was searching for. Fortunately, Julia was still stuck in her demoralized state, though Sophia doubted it would last for much longer. That meant she had to act fast.

Luckily for her, Julia’s legs had spread themselves open during her frenzied shaking, granting Sophia easier access to the prize awaiting between them. Sophia shuffled her body downwards, being both speedy and careful. Finally, her mouth was inches away from Julia’s drenched pussy, and the exhilarating smell was enough for Sophia to almost lose herself too. 

But she persevered. Leaning her head in, she teasingly slid her tongue across the labia. Almost instantaneously, Julia’s body fidgeted with ridiculous energy.

“No… not there…” she moaned. “I’ll… I’ll…”

Seeing such a reaction served as wonderful motivation. Without any hesitation blocking her path, Sophia dug in, treating Julia’s pussy with a bombardment of kisses and licks. She diverted her attention to the girl’s clit as soon as she was done cleaning up the leaking fluids, knowing it would result in the most extravagant reaction yet.

Sophia was right. Julia’s legs crashed down on the girl’s face, squeezing her cheeks with absurd force. It was almost enough to wind the quiet girl and ironically stop the source of the pleasure Julia was experiencing, but Sophia did not let it deter her. She knew she was going to be incredibly out of breath at the end of this, but she wanted, no, _needed_ , to make Julia cum. 

Using the girl’s moans as fuel for her determination, Sophia continued to pleasure Julia’s most sensitive spots. She knew exactly how to please her, and that was by paying close attention to her clit, as well as thirstily sinking her tongue into her entrance. Julia tasted absolutely divine, the familiar taste aiding in keeping her mind focused on the task.

Julia couldn’t understand what exactly she was feeling right now. She knew what pleasure and pain felt like together before, but currently both feelings were amplified to their extremities. Her body felt astonishingly good, yet she had the most outrageous headache. It was beyond aggravating, but the bountiful bliss swimming through her body at least kept her mind fairly distracted from how much it pulsed agonizingly. She wasn’t sure how to get it to go away though. Would forcing Sophia off her make it fade, or would it make it worse? Regardless, her mind and body refused to make that decision. Being orally pleasured was mind-boggling… quite literally.

Sophia could sense the inner turmoil within the girl, and it encouraged her to further her efforts. Julia was on the verge of reaching the required threshold of emotion, and it was up to Sophia to aid her in reaching it. She gazed her eyes up briefly, watching the corrupted girl tilt her head back and moan brutally loudly. The volume was a little concerning, but she assumed no one would hear them; the worry of someone walking in on them would undoubtedly disrupt her concentration, and she didn’t want that, so it was best not to think about it.

While she knew it would be difficult to multi-task, Sophia decided to up her game by relocating her hands upwards. They landed on the girl’s thighs, and she slid them up her stomach until they finally landed on her breasts. Though it was difficult to see (especially while eating the girl out without losing any of her rhythm), she eventually found her nipples. Sophia’s soft fingers merely needed to gently rub them to make Julia’s cries grow even more fierce.

This final act proved to be the tipping point. The fallen woman’s body gave way, unleashing an orgasm so strong that her body shuddered endlessly and her voice grew unbelievably crackled. Sophia, not letting a quivering body deter her, continued to pleasure Julia, desiring this climax to be the most intense thing the girl had ever experienced.

In the end, her gambit paid off. Knowing she had fulfilled her task, she pulled her face away, breathing just as heavily as the girl in front of her. 

“Sophia…” Julia hummed, her voice barely incomprehensible. “...so… dizzy…”

Every climax had its end, and as Julia’s body calmed down, so too did the sinister aura surrounding her body. It was faint, and barely noticeable at times, but Sophia knew it had been there all along. She had done her best to ignore it, but at long last, it had been vanquished… for now.

Deep down within the girl’s soul, she could still sense remnants of it. It had been weakened, but it was not fully eradicated.

But Sophia was okay with that. She had not expected Julia to be cleansed immediately. The darkness would undeniably return with time, but its temporary seal had gifted her with some clarity. Progress had been made, and that was good enough for now.

Her eyes barely open, Julia gazed at the girl in front of her. “Sophia… you… I feel so… calm… but my head… what has… happened to… me?”

Climbing back onto the bed, Sophia laid down next to the woman, holding her hand softly. Julia held it tightly in return, but Sophia sensed no malice in her reaction. “It’s okay, Julia.”

“What is… okay?” Julia sounded perplexed.

“You are tired… aren’t you?” Sophia asked her, diverting the subject to something else. This was not the time to tell a temporarily awoken Julia what was happening to her… not when she was still not fully cured.

“...I… am…” she muttered.

“Then sleep,” Sophia requested. “I will… be here with you.”

Julia was on the verge of losing consciousness, but it didn’t stop her from mustering a smile. It was a smile that made Sophia’s heart skip a beat, for it looked so beautiful. A few tears slipped out of the woman’s eyes. “I… feel safe… with you…”

Shuffling her body to the side for increased comfort, Julia hummed as Sophia’s arms wrapped around her exhausted body. 

Julia looked so peaceful, and it brought Sophia so much comfort knowing she was going to have a slumber full of dreams rather than nightmares. The darkness would not stay sealed for long, but she hoped it would stay dormant long enough for the girl to have a pleasant sleep. That was why Sophia decided to stay with her, in the hopes that her presence would keep Julia’s slumber a tranquil one. 

“...I love you… Julia…” Sophia whispered, planting a tender kiss on the girl’s forehead. 

* * *

Sophia decided it was best to leave before Julia woke up. The sun had risen, and while Julia still looked tranquil in her sleep, her body was beginning to fidget. All signs pointed to Julia reawakening in her possessed state, and Sophia didn’t want to know how she would act upon waking up and remembering what had happened. 

She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to be there for her, but she didn’t have a choice. She had done all she could have, for now. 

Thus, Sophia left quietly, seeking the person whose actions had led to such an encounter in the first place. It didn’t take long to find the individual in question, and the eye contact alone was enough to prompt a private encounter.

“...how is she?” the person asked.

Sophia fell into the benefactor’s arms, letting loose a drawn-out sigh. “It was… difficult… but... she is… improving.”

“...I am sorry about this,” they told her, gently stroking her hair. “If it made you uncomfortable… you can stop. I am sure we can find another way to cure her.”

“It… is fine,” Sophia spoke quietly. “Her future is… clouded, but I do know… I... am in it. That is why… I must. Besides… it is for you, in the end. For you… I will do anything.”

The individual pulled Sophia closer, surrounding her in a veil of warmth. Sophia looked up at them, giggling a little when a trail of their soft, violet hair tickled her face. It was wonderful to see such peaceful eyes once again. 

Soon, Julia’s eyes would look like that again too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/KwIlsa33)
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!  
> [Join my Discord server!](https://discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy)


End file.
